horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reggaeton
Reggaeton (also known as reggaetón and reguetón) is a musical genre from Puerto Rico that was created in the late 1990s. It is influenced by hip hop and Latin American and Caribbean music. Vocals include rapping and singing, usually in Spanish. Why This Music Genre Sucks # The singers often sond ridiculous, because they're trying to sound like Puerto Ricans. # A lot of singers are just singing about sex, more sex, even more sex, and sometimes drugs. # Latin trap is a subgenre of reggaeton, which is somehow worse. Pretty much everyone sings about sex and drugs. # The beats are the same in every song, especially the drumloop. # The genre can be considered to be the epitome of women objectification, mostly in the videos, in a way that can give Pitbull a run for his money. # The music videos are pretty terrible. They also can feature this awful and obnoxious dance named sandungueo, which resembles twerking. # Most if not all of the songs in this follow the same format. Both Mi Gente and Taki Taki for example have an annoying loop that plays in the background and the lyrics are quite similar, which just shows a lack of creativity in this genre, just like mumble rap. # Some of them sound like they're too tired to sing. # The rappers sound terrible, and they have way too much autotune. Again, their singing is similar most of the time. # Those songs, despite being low-budget and the overall quality being abysmal, somehow manage to get views in the billions and the artists become rich quite quickly, as they plague the top charts in many countries. # It butchered the music industry as a whole and had a negative impact on it. # Due to the extremely large audience, it sends terrible messages to people, especially to kids. # Some reggaeton artists do very controversial things. # Some reggaeton songs such as "Shaky Shaky" by Daddy Yankee are very repetitive. The latter song repeats "Shaky" 210 times. Other songs from the genre also have awful titles. # It's an insult to jamaican music. # Most of their stage names are laughable. # Romanians have even a worse version of the genre called Manele. Examples Bad Examples Pitbull2.jpg|'Pitbull'|link=Pitbull Luisfonsi2.jpg|'Luis Fonsi'|link=Luis Fonsi Daddyyankee2.jpg|'Daddy Yankee'|link=Daddy Yankee Ozuna2.jpg|'Ozuna'|link=Ozuna Anuel2.jpg|'Anuel AA'|link=Anuel AA 416x416.jpg|'Bad Bunny'|link=Bad Bunny Farruko.jpg|'Farruko'|link=https://horrible-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/Farruko el_chombo 2.jpg|'El Chombo'|link=https://horrible-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/El_Chombo Good Examples Jenniferlopez2.jpg|'Jennifer Lopez'|link=https://best-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/Jennifer_Lopez W&Y2.jpg|'Wisin & Yandel' Cnco2.jpg|'CNCO' DonOmar2.jpg|'Don Omar' Shakira2.jpg|'Shakira'|link=https://best-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/Shakira Tego-Calderon-Contact-Information.jpg|'Tego Calderón' List of Bad Reggaeton Songs *Chacarron Macarron *Despacito *Dame Tu Cosita *BEBE *Shaky Shaky *El Estilo De La Anguila *Mi Gente *Taki Taki *Con Calma List of Stupid Reggaeton Lyrics * "Booty explota como Nagasaki" (Translation: "Booty blows up like Nagasaki") - Taki Taki by DJ Snake featuring Ozuna, Cardi B & Selena Gomez * "Hibaroo roo reel ree roo riga rye, el uale eyo ey liga die / Uale el oh aye riga rye, reggy roo eh el eh riggy de rye" - Chacarron Macarron by El Chombo * "Despacito / Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico / Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!" / Para que mi sello se quede contigo" (Translation: "Slowly / This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico / I just wanna hear you screaming "Oh my god!" / I can move forever when I am with you") - Despacito by Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee * "Ah! Bienvenidos a la cripta!" (Translation: "Ah! Welcome to the crypt!") - Dame Tu Cosita by El Chombo featuring Cutty Ranks * "Baby, dime qué tengo que hacer he said, Mi nena" (Translation: "Baby, tell me what I have to do, he said, my girl") - MALA by 6ix9ine featuring Anuel AA Category:Music Genres